1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to conduit elbow structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved erosion resistant elbow conduit for use in transport of fluid to minimize abrasive wear by providing accommodation of abrasive material within the elbow structure within an associated bull head pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fluid flow of various materials such as in gas, oil, and the like, abrasive particles at elevated velocities are directed through the elbow and effect erosion within the elbow due to successive contact with interior surfaces of the elbow structure prior art organizations provide structure to effect cleaning of the elbow pipe and the like, but have heretofore not been arranged and configured to accommodate abrasive material in a manner as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,762 to Barnhardt, et al. wherein an elbow structure utilizes a removable drain trap that includes a filter member positionable within the elbow to provide filtration of debris within fluid flow within the elbow structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,914 to Neri provides a sink trap utilizing a branch pipe mounted to the elbow organization to provide a removable cap to the branch pipe to permit a flushing of the elbow through access of the branch pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,554 to Wojacicki provides a drain trap with a removable tray mounted within the elbow structure to accommodate various debris deposited within the elbow organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,116 to Guth, et al. wherein an elbow structure includes a tongue like projection that is pivotally mounted to effect a sound barrier when the elbow structure is utilized in association with a pump organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,048 to Kampfer provides a drain trap with an access port arranged at an oblique angle relative to the elbow construction to provide access to the elbow to perform periodic maintenance and cleaning of the elbow organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved erosion resistant elbow conduit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of accommodation within a fluid flow system, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.